deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fauna in the world of Deltora
A vast range of fauna inhabit the world of Deltora. Habitats There are several distinct habitats in the World of Deltora, suitable for different animals and plants. Painted Plain Due to its green fields and pastures, the Painted Plain is ideal for many fauna to live in. Forests of Silence The Forests of Silence are home to many different creatures, especially insects and anthropods. Shifting Sands Due to its hot climate, the Shifting Sands do not allow for much fauna to thrive. However, the desert is still home to many insects and dangerous predators. List of fauna Deltora * Ak-Baba — Bird for which the Ak-Baba were named after. * Barrier moth — Poison spitting insects cultivated by the Masked Ones. * Beetle — Small flying insect with wings. * Bee — Flying insect found in swarms. * Blackbird — Dark flying bird. * Blood Creeper — * Bubbler — * Cat — Domesticated feline. * Caterpillar — * Cow — Large bovine animal. * Crab — Crustacean found along the shores of Deltora. * Chicken — Small bird commonly cooked and roasted. * Dog — Domesticated canine. * Dragon — * Duck — * Carrier Worm — * Fighting Spider — * Flesh Python — * Fly — * Hare — * Hen — * Horse — Large equine used for manual labour and transportation. * King rat — Rat found in Lapis Lazuli territory. * Kreel — Dangerous monster found on Deltora. * Mouse — Small rodent found in Lapis Lazuli territory. * Owl — Flying bird * Pig — * Raven — Dark flying bird. * Seabird — * Sheep — * Siskis — * Snake — Common reptile found all across Deltora. * Sparrow — Small black bird. * Spider — Eight-legged arachnid capable of weaving a web. Commonly stings flies. * Squirrel — Small furred animal native to Mid-Wood. * Turkey — * Wasp — Aggressive flying insect that stings caterpillars. * Wild cat — Wild feline. * Wolf — Wild canine that inhabits Deltora. * Wood-mouse — Mouse found in Os-Mine hills and Mid-Wood. Diamond territory * Bird Bane — * Diamond dragon — * Diamond Python — * Fleshbane — * Tusker — Wild pig that roams the hills and plains of Diamond territory. Emerald territory * Emerald dragon — * Green Beast — * Kin — * Ooze Toad — Giant toads found in the barrier mountains. Named after the venom that oozes from their skin. * Stinger — Lapis Lazuli territory * Dune Fly — * Lapis Adder — * Lapis Lazuli dragon — * Mouse Bane — * River Ware — * Scorpion Lizard — * Spitfire Dragon — * Terreocti — Topaz territory * Butter Moth — Bright yellow moth that drink nectar to sustain themselves. * Dragon Lizard — Large, quadrupedal, orange lizard with a spiked back and sharp teeth. * Granous — Creature covered in matted grey hair that hunts for prey in the Os-Mine Hills in small packs. * Land Limpet — Hard-shelled, small creature that live in the Forests of Silence. * Orchard Keeper — Giant, carnivorous water-bird with long, orange legs and webbed feet. is often mistaken for a Topaz dragon.]] * Rock-rat — Small rodent found among rocks in Os-Mine hills. * Silence Spider — Extremely aggressive,venomous spider found in the Forests of Silence. * Topaz dragon — Wise, gold species of dragon native to Topaz territory. * Vine-weaver bird — Small, grey bird with narrow beaks that weave their nests out of vines from the Os-Mine Hills. * Wenn — Tall, grey creature with red eyes and long limbs that worships the Wennbar. * Wennbar — Large, carnivorous reptile that lives in First Wood in the Forests of Silence. Opal territory * Muddlet — Semi-domesticated, three legged creature used as beast of burden. * Opal dragon — * Pinwheel Viper — * Plains rat — * Plains Scorpion — * Reeah — * Wise Fish — Ruby territory * Buttlerfly — Small winged, brightly coloured insect which flies around Sweetplum bushes. * Capricon — * Painted Plain Deer — * Pig Rat — * Nodnap — * Orchard Keeper — * Ruby dragon — Amethyst territory * Amethyst dragon — * Eel — * Glus — Underground sea * Arach — Large arachnid that dwell in the caves underneath Opal territory. * Grub — Large invertebrate native to the underground sea. * Sea horse — Small upright sea creatures, kept by the Aurons as pets, whose bodies glitter with every colour of the rainbow. * Sea mole — Plum, grey mammal that swim in the underground sea. * Seawing — A fish. * Winged leech — Airborne blood-sucking worm bred by the Keron tribe. Dorne * Bloodhog — * Clink — * Fell dragon — * Goat — Animal used to pull carts. * Keep horse — * Mouse — Small rodent that infests Dorne. * Sea snail — * Salting snail — * Skimmer — * Whine — Small bloodsucking insect that plagues Weld. Isle of the Four Sisters * [[The Beast|'The Beast']] — Large beast which slept beneath the isle, only to be awoken in a fury after the Sisters stopped singing. Isle of Tier Maris * [[Bukshah|'Bukshah']] — Domesticated animals that live in herds in Rin. * Butterfly — Small flying insect that begins as a caterpillar. * [[Dragon of the Mountain|'Dragon of the Mountain']] — Large dragon that live atop the Mountain. * Frog — Jumping amphibian. * [[Ice creeper|'Ice creeper']] — Creatures that dwell on the Mountain. * Kirrian Worm — Worm whose eggs are collected each spring morning. Land of the Zebak * [[Grach|'Grach']] — Winged, flying creatures. * [[Ishkin|'Ishkin']] — Large, insectoid creatures. Shadowlands * Ak-Baba — Vulture-like bird created by the Shadow Lord to do his bidding. * Scuttler — Carniviorus beetle found on Dead Plain. * Vraal — Lizard-like creatures created by the Shadow Lord. Two Moons Others * Bat — Flying creatures which sleeps upside-down. * Bee — Flying insect which live in bee-hives. * Bear — Large brown mammal sometimes used for entertainment. * Deadeye — Dangerous sea monster. * Fish — * Giant turtle — * Mirodan — Dangerous sea monster. * Polypan — Monkey-like creature, used mainly for their service. * Kobb — Large, amphibian creature with a 'mane' of long strips of mottled skin. * Sea Serpent — A sea monster commonly found in the Sea of Serpents. * Sea Wolf — Dangerous sea monster. * Strangler — Dangerous sea monster. * Vulture Fish — Dangerous sea monster. References }} See also * Flora in the world of Deltora Category:World of Deltora Category:Fauna Category:Deltora